Togashi Yokuni
Togashi Yokuni was the last of the personas of the Kami Togashi, and at the time of his death had been alive for over a thousand years. Way of the Dragon, p. 57 Tamashii Yokuni was one of the tamashii that held Togashi's soul, and as such his blood could be used to create the tattoos of the ise zumi. He appeared as a huge muscular man dressed in Dragon Clan armor carrying the Togashi's Daisho. His eyes glowed yellow behind the slits Way of the Dragon, p. 58 of the Togashi's Mask, Corrupted Ground (Fire and Shadow Foil Chase Cards flavor) and he had never been seen without it. Yokuni spent most of his time in isolation, and no one had ever seen him eat or sleep. Only a few had heard him speak, and they only remembered impressions, and not complete sentences or phrases. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 176 Enemy of the Kolat Yokuni was a noted enemy of the Kolat. He could infallibly spot kolat infiltration in the Dragon Clan. Any Kolat agents were either slain by him or turned to his own purpose. Eventually the Masters learned to stop trying. Broken Tiger, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Dragon Yokuni was rumored to have destroyed the Dragon Helm, Dragon Helm (Obsidian) most likely because of it's ability to control dragons, as himself. As dragon his form represented the wisdom of the world, and the enormous potential that such wisdom represents. He communed with other dragons on occasion, as his debates with Osano-Wo, but he was no longer one of their number and was subject to different laws than they were. White Woman The only time any outside the Dragon Clan saw Yokuni prior to the Second Day of Thunder was when Yokuni had a chance encounter with the White Woman ghost that haunted the halls of Kyuden Togashi. An old monk who was visiting Kyuden Togashi was meditating in the gardens when he was disturbed by the entrance of the White Woman. As he watched her walk throught the garden he noticed Yokuni enter and spot the woman. Yokuni walked over to the White Woman and as he drew close he removed his helmet. And that was the last thing the monk ever saw, as he was blind ever since. Way of the Dragon, pp. 94-95 Togashi Mitsu Yokuni visited Fukurokujin Seido in 1114, and spoke to a young acolyte named Soh. The 14 year old acolyte was offered a place among the Dragon Clan, to become a Togashi ise zumi and gain tattoos. Soh accepted, and decided he would take the name Togashi Mitsu. Enlightened Madness, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Intervening at Kaiu Kabe In 1118 Imperial Histories, p. 128 Yokuni foresaw Shiro Kuni and all the lands in the surrounding would be doomed. The Crab general there, Hiruma Makasu, had seen too many horrors which led him into madness. If the fortress was lost, the Kaiu Wall could fall shortly after. To directly confront the Crab would be a breach of honor, so he sent a group of samurai there, who would fight in the Battle of Twilight's Honor. Twilight Honor, pp. 5-6 Scorpion Coup In 1122, shortly before the winter court, the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju was visited by Yokuni in an attempt to gain insight in the path he must take. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 84 Shoju enacted the Scorpion Coup shortly after. During the coup, Yokuni sat by merely watching the events unfold. Shoju took this to mean that the Dragon Clan Champion, whose true secret he knew, approved of his actions. Clan Letter to the Scorpion Clan (Imperial Herald v2 #4) Clan War and the Thunders Yokuni, as Togashi, knew that his brother, Fu Leng, was being released from Jigoku after the first Black Scroll was opened. Stance of the Mountain (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) Yokuni knew that the great cycle was nearly complete and the events he had waited a thousand years to witness were about to unfold. The Shinsei's descendant had arrived to end the menace of Fu Leng once and for all. Yokuni might save an Empire, but if he did, he would kill his own brother. L5R History, Crimson and Jade (Imperial Herald #15) Toturi the Black After the coup Yokuni recalled all his ambassadors for the space of one year, and when they returned, alliances were sought among the ronin. Yokuni sent out tattooed men to find Toturi the Black, the ronin general, to be brought to his presence. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 76 During the Clan War Yokuni supported Toturi's Army, knowing that one day he would be needed. He gave Toturi rations and weapons, as well as sending members of his clan to aid the army against the Crab at the ensuing Battle of Beiden Pass. The Battle at Beiden Pass - Letters to the Generals In 1126 Yokuni conferred command to Toturi of a large Dragon army, and disappeared. Time of the Void, p. 9 Mirumoto Hitomi Mirumoto Hitomi, after being given the Obsidian Hand by Bayushi Kachiko, met with Yokuni in secret. Afterwards she returned to Mirumoto lands and raised and equipped a new army. Yokuni vanished shortly after their meeting. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Anvil of Despair) The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan - Part 4: Distant Thunder Bayushi Kachiko After Hantei XXXIX was possesed by Fu Leng in 1128, Bayushi Kachiko had the hope of seeing him defeated by the Great Bear, Hida Kisada. Instead she saw Kisada mortally wounded in the throne room, so she panicked and tried to flee from Otosan Uchi. Yokuni intercepted her and explained that she should remain behind to face her destiny. Kachiko's Tale (Anvil of Despair Rulebook Story) Kachiko remained while Yokuni finally returned to Dragon lands. Clan Letter to the Dragon #4 (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Time of the Void, p. 55 Part of the words Yokuni said was not understand by Kachiko until years later, related to her connection with Shosuro. No Regrets (The Last Kachiko Story), by John Wick Hida Yakamo Following the failed Crab assault on Otosan Uchi, Yokuni approached Yakamo in the cave where he and his mortally wounded father, Hida Kisada, lay. He told Yakamo there was still a purpose for him, and gave him the Jade Hand, which he placed upon the stump of his arm after tearing off the Oni's Claw. Firelight, by Rob Vaux The Jade Hand was connected to a prophecy, and now that someone had claimed the Hand, the prophecy began to unfold. The prophecy of the Jade Hand was at last complete, as Hida Yakamo was revealed to be one of the Seven Thunders. Hitomi and Yakamo The Hooded Ronin Yogo Junzo had begun to destroy the monastaries of the Brotherhood of Shinsei, seeking the descendant of Shinsei to kill him before he could reunite the Seven Thunders. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Anvil of Despair) Yokuni reappeared at Dragon lands and sent the Mirumoto and Togashi to conceal the Brotherhood from Junzo's hunters, sacrificing their lives to preserve as many of their brothers as they could. Time of the Void, p. 75 Clans United Against the Hantei After the failed assault on Otosan Uchi against Hantei XXXIX in the Month of the Hare of 1128, the surviving Crab forces laid a camp near the ruins of Kyuden Doji. In winter this year the possesed Emperor announced the cancellation Winter Court. Hida Tsuru, Hida Kisada's brother, sent invitations to hold a mock Winter Court outside the city, which was soon attended by the leaders of the clans and their military advisors. Now united, the clans began uniting their forces against the Shadowlands. Time of the Void, p. 100 Second Day of the Thunder Seven Thunders Yokuni warned the Seven Thunders before they entered the Throne room. To Mirumoto Hitomi he made another warning. Death When the Second Day of Thunder came, Togashi entered the throne room with the Seven Thunders. He attacked Fu Leng, who broke Togashi's back and left him crippled. The Dragon Clan, by Edward Bolme and Ree Soesbee (Imperial Herald #15) Yokuni revealed himself as the Kami Togashi, and died while fighting in dragon shape against his brother Fu Leng. It allowed Hitomi to retrieve the 12th Black Scroll from Yokuni's heart, which made Fu Leng mortal once more and gave the Seven Thunders their chance for victory. The Mountain Keep of the Dragon (Time of the Void, story back) Yokuni was burned on pyre. The Celestial Pattern (Fire and Shadow Foil Chase Cards flavor) Legion of the Dead In 1166 Yokuni joined the Legion of the Dead. He had stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call to fight the Legion of Blood. The Legion of the Dead: The Dragon's Host As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm in 1166, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Giving counsel to Satsu The Yokuni that joined the Legion was the soul of the Tamashii, not the Kami Togashi. He relived the most important decision he made, the day that Yokuni told his mother he was leaving home to join the Order of Togashi. He met Mirumoto satsu, and Yokuni pondered the decision changed by Satsu, offering him counsel. The decision itself was not a failure, what the Shadow Dragon sought was to seed doubts in the heroes of the Legion. Satsu rose to join their brethren among the Legion. Legions, Part X See also * Togashi Yokuni/CW Meta External Links * Togashi Yokuni (Imperial) * Togashi Yokuni Exp (Anvil of Despair) * Togashi Yokuni Exp2 (Time of the Void) * Togashi Yokuni, Kami (Siege: Clan War) * Yokuni Sensei (Honor Bound) Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Prophets Category:Dragons